A thousand years
by ifly123
Summary: The king had been away for a month and a half. Gwen, the queen, longingly awaits his arrival.


This is my first fanfic so bear with me! This is taken after the song "a thousand years" by Christina Perri. Look it up, if you don't know it already. I do not own _Merlin_ or it's characters. This is my story of what I see when I think of Arthur and Gwen. Enjoy- let me know what you think! Revised! On 1/10/13

* * *

It had been a month and a half. Guinevere was on the brink of loosing her mind. Not only had she been swamped with the duties of a queen, she was stuck only imagining that Merlin, the knights, and... oh... even the sound of his name made her mind swirl, and tears brim her eyes. She and Arthur had been married for nearly two years. They were more in love than anyone had ever seen a couple before. Yet, he was the king and he had duties that sometime called for sacrifice from both of them.

Gwen sat at her vanity brushing her hair. She was trying to distract herself. Nothing was working. Reading only made her restless. Lord knows she wasn't sleeping much. She tired of being in court all day. She stayed far, _far,_ away from Gaius. He would be able to tell her state of health with one look and he would only give her sleeping drafts. She just wanted Arthur safe in her arms. She needed to be brave. She needed to remain calm, the last thing Camelot needed was an ill, emotional queen to lead them. She put down her brush and let out a shaky breath that she had not known she was holding. She stood and walked to the window, she only prayed that Arthur was safe. She imagined how he felt this cold December day.

As she retired to bed, a few tears slipped out of her eyes. She pulled the blankets around her chin and coxed herself to sleep, thinking of her strong husband holder her tight. Suddenly she was calm and relaxed at the image of her husband next to her. She was able to convince herself that all would be well again...soon.

Arthur, at the same time

The small fire Merlin had made with what dry wood he could find...or that he could manage to _make _dry... was almost done burning. He looked up and saw that Arthur had warn the snow, all six inches of it, to the bare dirt of the forest floor. He had not stopped pacing since he had eaten dinner. Merlin needn't to ask why... one word could sum it up: Guinevere. Merlin could tell that Arthur was loosing his patience. It had been a long month and a half. Arthur, when they had left, had tears in his eyes. He truly HATED to leave Gwen. She was the love of his life, his world, and everything in between. Everyday Arthur knew he was one step closer to his Guenevere. The knights and Merlin, knew that if they did not reach Camelot, the people, and Gwen soon... Well, wrath and anger were only the bare surface of Arthur's behavior that they would have to deal with. They all had girls that they fancied, but they all knew that there was a certain _king_ who was longing to see a certain _queen_.

Arthur stopped pacing, looked at Merlin. He looked awful. He had that look in his eyes. Like a man in love. _A love sick puppy_, Merlin thought. Merlin nodded, knowingly. "I'll get the horses and tell Gwaine." He smiled. Merlin walked to the other fire, "Gwaine, we're leaving."

Gwaine stood and immediately started shouting orders to his fellow knights. "Finally." He said turning to Merlin and sighing dramatically.

Within minutes the knights were ready and mounting their horses. They were only a few hours ride to Camelot. And they all were more than ready to see the Camelot.

After what seemed like mere moments, they could see the towers of Camelot. Arthur smiled an rode faster still. Soon they the knights and Arthur were riding into the square. Arthur jumped off his and flew into the palace. He smiled and swiftly made his way to Gwen and his chambers.

Gwen, at the same time

Gwen could not sleep. She had been slipping in and out of delirium for the past hour...or more. She could not even remember the last time she had a good night sleep. She had been dreaming of Arthur bursting through the door and sweeping her off her feet. Holding her tight and telling her that everything was fine. She could only cry. She just wanted him by her side. The tears fell silently.

After a moment, she thought she heard the door opening. She sat up, swung her legs over the side of the bed. She put her hands on her lap attempting to calm herself, she could only take so much of this torture her mind was putting her through.

"Guinevere-", She heard her husbands voice, cracked and emotional.

Her head shot up, she looked to her left. There stood, in the flesh, Arthur Pendragon. His Pendragon Red cloak hanging on him. he was disheveled and looked at tired as she felt. She stood, slowly moving toward him. The tears continued to fall. She didn't know if she was dreaming again, but she prayed she wasn't.

"Arthur-" She said quietly, almost in disbelief. He walked closer to her. They were mere inches apart.

Gwen's eyes exploded with tears. She sobbed loudly. Before his knew what happened, Gwen was in his arms sobbing into his neck. He was crying too. They stayed like that for a long time.

When Gwen pulled away her eyes were red, Arthur knew that she had been crying for longer than the minutes she had been in his arms. It broke his heart. He leaned forward and tenderly kissed his wife. The one he had longed to see.

Without saying a word, Gwen helped him take of his armor, as she smiled through her tears as he winced at the pain in his body.

When she was finished and he had changed his clothes, he reached out to hold her again. He buried his head in her neck as she stroked his hair. She pulled away and lead him to their bed. He laid down, Gwen gently laid her head on his chest. Through her tears she finally managed to speak.

"You we're gone for so long..." Arthur felt wetness on his shirt. He wanted to cry just seeing her cry. He held her close. She looked up at him. "It felt like years."

"I'm not going anywhere, this is not a dream." He smiled. She looked at him.

"I'm sorry- for crying so much I mean. I just- i missed you. I haven't been sleeping-"

"Guinevere," He said getting lost in her eyes, "I should not have left you for so long. I am here safe and sound." He kissed her head and smiled at him. Taking his hand in hers she drifted off too sleep. Both slept better than they had in a month, in each others arms at last!

Sorry if it stunk xoxox


End file.
